No juzguen un Fanfic por su resumen
by Fipe2
Summary: El caos se producirá al ver que los personajes de South Park descubren Fanfiction y leen sus historias. Algunos se volverán locos(en este Fic se romperá la 3ra Pared y posiblemente la 4ra)


**Bueno, hola a todos y hoy les vengo con una nieva historia, que a diferencia del One Shot y el Drable, este será más largo que este y tendrá más capítulos, posiblemente no me salga bien o algo así, bien disfruten del primer capítulo.**

 **No soy dueño de South Park, sino de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1-Comienza el desastre.**

Stan se dejó caer sobre su cama. Se sintió aliviado que era sábado, es decir, sin escuela y sin tarea. Su casa estaba en total silencio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Debido que sus padres y su hermana estaba fuera de casa y volverían en algunas horas, él estaba solo en casa. Un sábado perfecto para el. Era más o menos el medio día.

"Esto se siente bien"dijo Stan en voz alta con toda tranquilidad.

Después de unos segundos de estar acostado en su cama soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Esto es aburrido-dijo Stan en un tono aburrido luego se le va yo de su cama y tener que hacer algo para no arruinar su sábado.

Entonces vio su computadora y pensó que sería una buena idea usarla para no aburrirse en su sábado, entonces bsuco en internet algunas cosas, luego de unos minutos había encontrado algo que no conocía y le pareció interesante.

-¿Fanfiction? ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Stan viendo el nombre de la página, la curiosidad lo invadió, así que hizo Click y entro la página.

Unos minutos después, Stan estaba descubriendo qué era Fanfiction, luego por lo que vio, era una página de historias, busco para qué tipo de historias había, y descubrió que había historias de series de televisión y caricaturas, pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando vio el nombre de South Park en esa sección, lo cual le pareció demasiado raro.

-¿Qué mierda?-preguntó Stan con una mierda perpetua mirando el nombre de South Park que estaba en la sección de "Dibujos Animados" luego tomó su teléfono para llamar a su mejor amigo.

- _¿Hola?-preguntó Kyle._

-Kyle, necesito que vengas a mi casa, también llama a Kenny y al culon-respondió Stan.

 _-¿Para qué?-_

-¡ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA KYLE, Y ES NECESARIO QUE VENGAN A MÍ CASA, AHORA!-le gritó Stan tan fuerte que casi deja sordo a Kyle.

- _Bueno está bien, pero no grites así de nuevo que me vas a dejar sordo_ - _dijo Kyle para luego colgar._

 _-_ Chicos parece que esta página oculta muchas cosas y posiblemente sepa más de lo que ya sabemos de nosotros mismos-dijo Stan mirando fijamente su computadora.

Luego de algúnos minutos, Stan estaba esperando cerca de su puerta a sus 3 amigos a que llegaran para enseñarles el Fanfiction, luego había sonado el timbre de su puerta para luego abrirla y ver que ya habían llegado sus 3 amigos, Kyle,Kenny y Cartman.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron chicos, pasen-dijo Stan y sus amigos pasan a su casa y el rubio inmortal se quitó la capucha par así hablar bien. **(NA:Me gusta más que hable Kenny en vez de hacer ruidos que no siquiera se le entiende, así lo dejare prometo resto del Fic).**

-Kyle nos llamó para que viniéramos a tu casa ¿para qué nos dijiste que viniéramos?-preguntó Kenny a Stan.

-Y mas importante! ¡¿Porque mierda tuve que venir yo?!-preguntó Cartman con fastidio, y Kyle le tuvo que responder a eso.

-Porque era necesario hacerlo, culon, aunque me arrepentimiento de haberte llamado para venir aquí, hubiera sido mejor sin que estuvieras aqui bola de grasa-le respondió Kyle y Cartman prefirió ignorar el comentario del judio, luego Kyle miro a su amigo -como preguntó Kenny ¿para qué nos dijiste que viniéramos?-preguntó Kyle diciendo la misma pregunta que la de Kenny.

-Vengan a mi cuarto, les enseñaré-respondió su mejor amigo dirigiéndose a su cierto, los 3 chicos no sabían para que era eso, pero de todos modos lo siguieron.

Luego de haber entrado al cierto de Stan,me cerró su puerta y les pregunto a sus amigos.

-Chicos, ¿ustedes han oído hablar de Fanfiction?-pregutno Stan a sus amigos.

-No ¿qué hay de ti Kenny?-preguntó Kyle al rubio.

-Yo tampoco-respondió Kenny.

-¡A quien mierda le importa eso! ¿Para qué que quisiese que viniéramos aquí?-preguntó el culon ya muy fastidiado de venir a este lugar.

-De eso quería hablar chicos, en este sitio la gente puede crear historias, lo más extraño es que hay un seccion entera de nosotros-les explicó Stan señalando su computadora y los 3 chicos vieron el nombre de South Park en esa página y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó Kyle con incredulidad viendo el nombre de su pueblo en esa página.

-Sí, si parece hablar en serio-respondió Kenny tambien con el msimo semblante.

-¡¿Como es esto posible?!-preguntó Cartman que nose hizo esperar su reacción y no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Yo también tuve la misma reacción que la de ustedes chicos, esta página puede que sepa más que nosotros sabemos de nosotros mismos-dijo Stan.

-¿Qué tipo de historias hay en ese sitio?-preguntó Kyle a Stan.

-No lose, no he leído ninguna historia, tenía que esperar a que ustedes llegaran, bien ya que todos estamos aquí, empezaremos leer nuestra primera historia, y yo seré el primero que busque-respondió Stan sentándose en su silla para si buscar la primera historia.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Stan?-preguntó Kenny un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes Kenny confía en mí-respondo Stan mientras empezó a buscar.

Luego de unos 2 minutos, Stan encontró una historia.

-Ya encontré una historia-dijo Stan y los chicos se acercaron a la computadora para ver la primera historia que leerán en Fanfiction.

 **Mi primer intento de fanfic**

 **By:Luis Carlos**

 **Unos chicos miran televisión y pasa lo de costumbre, espero que le grite las GRANDES correcciones ortográficas que le hice a mi primer Fic.**

-Bien parece la primera historia es "normal", pero me parece raro que el autor de esta historia use su verdadero nombre en vez de uno falso-dijo Stan algo confundido de ver el nombre del autor.

-Y tenía que ser una minoría quien escribiera la primera historia-dijo el culon algo molesto de ver que un latinoamericano escribió la historia.

-Callate culon! Pero estoy algo confundido ¿porque escribió con mayúscula la palabra "Grande"?-pregunto Kyle confundió por eso.

-Puede ser que cuando hizo la primera vez lo hizo tan mierda como la caca del culon-respondió Kenny en un tono burlón haciendo reír a Stan y Kyle, Cartman solo dijo un "¡OYE!" Y volvieron para leer la historia.

 **PRIMER INTENTO DE FANFIC  
**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores, en esta ocasión decidí corregir los ENORMES ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS que hice en mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

 **Unos jóvenes estaban viendo su programa favorito que es Terrance y Philip, en la**

 **televisión, hasta que un chico gordo dice:**

 **-Oye judío, tráeme una soda del refrigerador ¡rápido!**

 **-¡Crees que soy tu esclavo o que!- exclamo molesto un pelirrojo.**

 **-¡Claro! Tu gente era esclavo de los egipcios- le espeto el gordo.**

 **-¡Jódete culón, no soy esclavo de nadie!- le dijo el pelirrojo aun molesto.**

 **-Cielos, comenzaron otra vez…- dijo hastiado un chico pelinegro mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.**

-Vaya estas personas nos conocen muy bien, incluso lo hacen casi igual como lo hacemos siempre-dijo Stan sorprendido de lo que leyó.

-Tienes razon-dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante.

-Muy bien judio, como en esa historia, tienes que traerme una soda-le ordenó el culon.

-No lo haré, no soy tu maldito esclavo culon!-le dijo Kyle al gordo.

-Pues yo te dijo que lo tienes que hacer-le espetó Cartman.

-Chicos dejen de pelear por una maldita vez, estamos leyendo esta historia-le dijo Stan a ambos luego dejaron de pelar y volvieron y continuaron con la historia.

 **-Eso ya es costumbre- dijo un chico de capucha naranja.**

 **-¡El comenzó!- dijo aun molesto el pelirrojo.**

 **-¡Estas en mi casa, aguántate!- exclamo el gordo.**

 **-Esta bien, tú ganas por ahora- dijo resignado el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba con desganas e iba a la cocina.**

 **-Así me gusta- dijo el gordo con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.**

-Jajajaja siempre supe que era mejor que tú judio-dijo Cartman riéndose y con una sonrisa triunfal mientras que Kyle prefirió ignorar el comentario del culon.

 **-¡Aquí tienes tú jodida soda!- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se la lanzaba, pero el gordo se agacho y la soda le pego al chico de la capucha naranja matándolo enseguida.**

 **-¡OH DIOS MIO, MATARON A Kenny!- exclamo aterrado el pelinegro.**

 **-¡QUE HIJO DE PUTA SOY!- se dijo así mismo el pelirrojo.**

 **-Maldición, se desperdicio mi soda…- murmuro lamentado el gordo.**

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado las GRANDES CORRECCIONES que hice y gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews cuando los subí por primera vez ;)**

Los 4 chicos habían terminado su primera historia y sus reacciones fueron estas; Stan y Kyle quedaron algo confundidos por el final, Cartman solo soltó una pequeña risa y Kenny quedó atónito.

-Este... Eso fue algo extraño, no porque estas personas nos conocen y saben como actuamos, sino por lo la muerte de Kenny, cosas como esas nunca lo hemos visto en nuestra vida-dijo Stan confundió por eso.

-Tienes razón-respondió Kyle estando deacuerdo con su mejor amigo.

-Vaya probreton, hasta en estas historias mueres-dijo Cartman riéndose un poco y dándole unas palmadas a Kenny pero este no respondió y Stan y Kyle no parecieron escuchar lo que dijo el culon.

Mientras que Kenny no están sorprendido, sino estaba atónito por eso y pensó.

-Como estas personas saben sobre mis muertes, se supone que cuando muero las personas que vieron mi muerte no recuerdan sobre eso, a excepción de Cartaman, pero ¿cómo estas personas lo saben? ¿Acaso saben mas sobre mi maldicion de lo que yo se? Necesito respuestas-pensó Kenny preguntándose todas esas preguntas en su cabeza.

-Bien, ahora nos turnaremos para buscar una historia, es tu turno Kyle-dijo Stan levantado se de su silla y dejándole el lugar a su mejor amigo.

-Está bien-respondió Kyle algo inseguro si de buscar una historia o no, pero de todos modos de sentó en la silla para si buscar una historia.

Hay cosas que siempre se puede saber sobre Fanfiction, es que siempre puedes encontrar todo tipo de historias, pero el mayor error que puedes cometer al leerlas es que posiblemente te involucres en esto, ahora ellos sufrirán el peor castigo que hayan merecido en sus vidas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Bien ya termine el capítulo de esta historia, posiblemente no me haya salido bien, pero intersección mejorar, bueno se me ocurrió esta historia cuando se me pasó por la mente "¿Qje pasaría si los personajes de South Park reaccionarán a sus Fanfics?" pues aquí lo tienes, y utilizaré algunos de sus Fics o creare pequeños Fics para que ellos lo lean, beuno hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Por cierto en este capítulo empezaré con algo "normal", pero lo que seguirá en un futuro será algo más perturbador para ellos.**


End file.
